2014.04.11 - Battle at Belvedere Castle
It's later in the evening and about twenty minutes after Eddie said he was going for a jog that call for help goes out over the YAL communication system. And while Fox may not be patched in officially yet, a computer in the Terminal goes off and a few seconds after, a text comes to Fox's phone from Eddie. Trouble in Belvedere Castle. When Fox arrives, he'll find that one of the side doors to the castle has been ripped right off it's hinges. By what? Well there's about a dozen little monsters inside. They're each about four feet tall, sporting wings and various bladed weapons. Demons. The demons aren't alone. Also inside the castle were two people...first was Axiom, in costume and armor and fighting off several of the demons. Fighting as his side? Well there's a woman in brilliant gold armor carrying a flaming sword. She's also got what looks like a pair of white feathered wings on her back. Both of them seem to be trying to keep the demons away from what looks like a mirror. It appears to be a normal full-body mirror ...except that it's wrapped in silver chains and various seals and charms have been placed on it. The fact that it's not reflecting anything at all right now might also come off as odd. The Fox swings in through the door, landing in a dramatic crouch, and gives a war cry that--well, might be more enthusiasm than intimidation, but it has plenty of gusto. He draws his chakram in form fit to please Xena, raises it high, and then gives it a spinning fling to clash into the room, bouncing off several demons as it goes. While it flies, Fox runs up to stand beside Axiom and guard his back. "Demons," he guesses, glancing around the room. "Why'd it have to be demons?" The demons struck by the chakram tumble but don't stay down. They're getting up and targeting Fox like they'd been going after the others. Axiom jumps slightly, sporting some scratches and bruises, but smiles as he sees Fox. "B-because they're evil?" he answers, blocking a sword with his armor and then swiftly kicking the demon holding it. "They're after that mirror and..." Axiom starts to speak. "These vile creatures must not be allowed to reach the mirror! Should their master possess it, the consquences for Earth would be dire!" the winged swordswoman cuts Eddie off, cutting clean through one of the demons. Fox extends his hand, catching the chakram as it returns, and gives a sharp nod. "Well, unfortunately, I lefy my Sword of Vorpal Demon Slaying in my other trunks," he quips, and then he gets a running start and charges one of the demonic creatures, crying out, "Here goes nothin'!" He aims to tackle the demon and then begin smacking it in the head with the chakram. Hey, it's sort of a plan. "I tried t-t-to send a message to Vorpal but it's hard t-to text and fight demons at the same time," Axiom remarks, misunderstanding Fox. "I don't think he has a sword though," he adds. He squeaks as a demon swoops at him, loosing a couple hairs to a sword. The demon is easily tackled by Fox, not expecting a mortal to be that fast. The fanged creature hisses and snaps at Fox before the chakram starts connecting with it's head. Whatever these creatures are made of, they don't seem to have anything in the way of blood...the chakram just breaking the demon's head apart like it were made of clay and goo. Solid darkness. Eddie meanwhile is trading blows with a pair of demons, putting his staff-training to good use. "I have called for support. More soldiers from the Infinite Embassy will be here soon! The line must be held until then!" the winged woman goes on as she flies over Fox. "Wrong Vorpal--but it's cool, The Fox is here!" declares Fox, and after he's smashed one's head open, he glances back to make sure Eddie's okay, gives a nod, and then does a forward flip, making--well, sounds that probably came from that Ylvis video--as he goes, then lands in the center of a group of demons, spinning around in a kick that probably, honestly shouldn't have worked--but for some reason an invisible force seems to follow it, aiming to bowl over the demonic nasties. "There's more than one?" Axiom asks, sliding under a demon and knocking it's legs out from under it with his staff. The sound from Fox gets an odd look from Axiom and demon alike and Axiom takes a breath. "Heads up, Fox!" he calls, eyes lighting up bright blue as he applies his boosting powers to his boyfriend. THis makes that invisibly aided kick a lot stronger, several demons toppled but one sent flying to splat against a wall. "Wh-what is this mirror anyway?" Axiom asks, rolling back to kick a demon that tries to tackle him. "An evil artifact of great power. H'elian's Mirror Cauldron's most recent incarnation," the swordswoman answers, landing behind Fox to watch his back. "You are very strange mortals," she adds. "Fox, I think I have an idea. C-c-can you watch my back?" Axiom calls to his boyfriend, wincing as he gets slashed across the arm. "On it!" Fox calls back to Axiom, and he leaps sideways, nimbler than ever thanks to the boost, and does a neat cartwheel before landing back-to-back with Eddie. "Got you covered!" he declares, and then he draws back the chakram, letting it fly with a war whoop that would probably make both Xena and Ylvis stare at him in confusion, aiming the weapon right at the neck of the nearest demon. Moving a bit closer to the mirror, Axiom smiles a bit when Fox lands near him. He presses back against him for a moment, before taking a deep breath. "This should work," Axiom says, evading a few demons. Meanwhile, Fox's chakram goes clear through the demon sort-of-a-neck. And while the body falls...the head starts hopping towards Fox and trying to snap at his ankles. Axiom keeps boosting Fox as he draws back his staff and swings...right at the mirror. There's a piercing SCREAM as the Eternal-Forged weapon connects with the magic mirror. It's followed by an explosion of light, force, and wind that topples Axiom and the demon as the shards of mirror start burning away into a thick and acrid green smoke. The Fox aims a solid kick at the scrabbling demon-body--and then the mirror explodes. Letting out a cry of surprise and concern, he twists around and dives to leap on top of Axiom, flaring out his cape to cover them both--it may not be much protection, but with flying magical glass to consider, Fox will certainly take what he can get. The sound that Axiom makes when Fox lands on top of him might make one think he's been replaced with a squeaky toy that's deflating. At least he's still boosting Fox. That means that between it and Fox's normal durability, the biggest worry for Ylvis' favorite superhero will be getting the smell out of his costume. When all the exploding, noise, and raining bits of glass stop there's an eerie silence. It's broken when the demons still standing let out enraged roars and charge for the assembled heroes...only to be stopped as what appears to be arrows made of light pierce them and burn them away. Several more winged men and women have arrived, all armored and carrying either bows made of light or flaming swords. The woman that had been teamed up with Axiom bends to one knee and gives a salute as the others enter the room. "Fox...n-need to breathe," Eddie squeaks under the other hero. The Fox would be lying if he didn't admit to having just a slightly not-so-heroic thought or two laying on top of Axiom, but he keeps it professional enough to push up and slide to one side, getting up and reaching to offer his boyfriend-and-perhaps-future-teammate a hand up. "Well, whatever you did, looks like it worked!" he declares, laughing softly. And then he notices that they're not alone. "Er, uh--who exactly did you say your friends were, again?" Judging by the bright red blush on his fact, Axiom's had an un-pure thought or two as well. He lets out a breath as Fox slides off him and accepts the hand up. When asked that question, Axiom just shifts a little awkwardly. "Uhhh...I'm n-n-not sure. I j-just saw that lady getting attacked and..." he shrugs. The winged people are meanwhile moving about. Several are examining what's left of the mirror as well as scorch marks left by the pieces that burnt away. What appears to be the leader is speaking to the first woman in some odd language that doesn't seem to make sense...but sounds lyrical. After a moment they both turn and look at Fox and Eddie rather intensely before approaching. "We are the enforcers of the Infinite Embassy," the armored man speaks in English now. "The artifact you destroyed was stolen by agents of the demon lord Blackheart. You have our thanks for preventing it from falling into his hands," the man goes on, Eddie just looking embarrassed. "There is something that needs to be discussed. You are to come with us," the man declares, pointing at Axiom. The power booster just squeaks and looks surprised. "I...wh-what?" Fox smiles at first, glad to see the shiny winged people giving Axiom his due, but then at the announcement that Eddie's to go with them, Fox frowns and steps forward, extending an arm between the messenger and Axiom. "No way, man. I don't know what your deal is, but you're not taking him with you--not unless you take me, too, at least. We're a team, and no matter how shiny you are, I don't trust you to just run off with him." When Fox steps forward, several of those shiny people clutch their weapons and look ready to pounce. They're stopped when the messenger holds up his hand. What can be seen of his face shows an amused little smirk. "Mortal, as interesting as you are," he pauses to regard Fox thoughtfully. "The place your friend has been summoned to is one you cannot follow him to at this time," he says as diplimatically as possible. "This request comes from a power far above our own," the woman next to the man chimes in. Eddie meanwhile has recovered from the shock and is just frowning now. "Fox...b-be careful..." Fox doesn't budge, frowning and keeping his arm up, chakram poised defensively. He raises his left hand to point his forefinger at the messenger and says, "Higher power? I stopped believing in fairy tails when I was a kid. You want me to trust you to take Axiom with you, you better have some pretty awesome argument--or else you're going through me!" He probably hears Eddie, but he says nothing, clearly more focused on the perceived threat. "You stand in front of the child of gods yet claim disbelief?" the man laughs at that. He looks to the others and then nods to one of them. "Perhaps giving you a means of communication while he is away will ease your nerves, mortal," the man gestures for one of the archers to come forward. From a bag tied to his armor, the archer takes out what looks like an ornate snowglobe and offers it to Fox. But instead of a charming wintery scene in liquid and confetti, inside the orb is swirling gold mist. "His presence is requested before the cosmic magistrate. He should not be gone for more than a few," the messenger frowns as if he's not sure what word to use. "hours are the unit of time I believe apply." Fox cautiously reaches out to take the globe, staring at it for a moment, and asks, "So how does this thing work, then? It'll let me talk to Eddie and see where he is or something?" He turns his head to look back at Eddie, frowning. "You want to weigh in on this? Shiny angel-people want to kidnap you to Never Never Land, and they won't let me come along. It's... gotta be your call, man. But I don't like it much." "The crystal will allow you to communicate with others that hold similar artifacts. You must only speak the name of who you wish to communicate with and focus upon them. The crystal will do the rest," The winged woman explains for Fox. Eddie peers curiously at it and then jumps. He looks vaguely uncomfortable at the question. Eddie really doesn't want Fox to be left on his own and he's a little nervous. "I umm...I'm n-not sure. They don't feel -evil-...or like they w-want me to be a Lost Boy," yes, he actually knows that one. It was rather comical, his reaction to being compared to Tinkerbelle. "M-maybe I should go to see what this is about. Cosmic Magistrate sounds k-k-k-kind of important," Axiom admits. "If I g-go...maybe Wiccan can help make sure you c-c-can reach me." Frowning a bit, Fox gives a tight nod to Eddie. He then turns back, tucking the globe away somewhere beneath his cape, to face the messenger, and gestures to him pointedly with his chakram. "I want your sacred oath that no harm will come to Axiom, that I'll be able to reach him with your shiny globe, and that you'll bring him back by morning. And if you even think about backing off your word, here's a heads up: we've got powerful friends, and I will be coming for you to shove this so far up your angelic ass that you'll need to tune your harp ten octaves higher." He gives the chakram a little shake to make it perfectly clear what "this" is. "Fox," Eddie groans a little, blushing. "I promise you that you will be able to reach him and that he will be back as soon as possible," The messenger replies, still amused. "We will cause him no harm. It is our sacred duty to follow orders we are given and our current order is to ensure this mortal reaches the Infinite Embassy safely," he says firmly. Axiom meanwhile takes a deep breath. He moves to give Fox a tight hug before stepping closer to those shiny people. "Okay...let's g-g-go." Fox returns the hug just as tightly before stepping back, clipping the chakram to his belt, and folding his arms across his chest to glower at the angelic beings who clearly represent a higher power and are, at present, really pissing him off. He can't quite resist a parting shot, though: "Remember, Gabriel--or whoever you are--I expect my boyfriend back in time to have breakfast with him." The winged man laughs again and mutters something about 'empowered mortals' before starting to lead the way towards the remains of the mirror. Axiom lingers a moment and makes sure all the winged people aren't watching before scurrying over to place a quick kiss on Fox's lips and then rushing to join them. There's a bit of a delay before the lot of them disappear with a flash of golden light. They take what's left of the mirror with then, leaving only the signs of battle and the foul smelling smoke behind. Fox stares after the faded glow for a few moments after the others have gone, and then he lets out a frustrated sigh, kicking the wall a bit. "Asshole better have Eddie back by tomorrow," he mutters, and then he exits the castle, picking up his secure line to call the police and report the incident as he makes his way back to The Terminal. Chances are, the rest of the Young Allies won't like this any better than Fox does. Category:Log